Despues de varios años
by Kasumi-Tendo
Summary: una vez mas nuestro amigo Ryoga se enfrenta a Ranma y sucede lo ke tiene que suceder...Ryoga se casa con....pero despues de un tiempo esta mujer de mirada sincera muere dejandole unas palabras y una hija a Ryoga para cuidar...Una nueva mujer lo consuela .


DESPUES DE VARIOS AÑOS....

Nota del autor:Bueno esto es solo una historia que salio de mi dura cabezota...ustedes saben cuando se esta inspirado todo se logra hasta una historia ke espero sea de su agrado.Aqui solo es una forma de expresarme,osea como quisiera que fueran las cosas o no se un capitulo...son mis ideas y pido una disculpa si en algun momento llego aofender a alguien haciendo alguna mencion no agradable sobre su personaje....

************************************************************************

DESPUES DE VARIOS AÑOS...   
  
Hace exactamente 9 años cuando akella mujer de cabellos azules y mirada sincera,se me hacia una persona imposible de llegar a conkistar....pero para mi buena suerte no fue asi,un 29 de Marzo rete a su prometido....despues de varios fracasos y mucho tiempo de haber entrenado especialmente para vencerlo a el,para lograr el amor de Akane...peleamos durante aproximadamente 2 horas de una manera en la ke Ranma no paraba de golpearme...hasta ke llego mi kerida Akane y vi sus ojos de decepcion,senti como un extraño sentimiento me invadio y sin pensarlo habia dejado inconciente a Ranma...Akane fue corriendo hacia el...y me miro con unos ojos,ke extrañamente no eran de odio,de amor y orgullo...yo no pude evitar tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle lo ke sentia por ella...fue algo extraño porke solo sentia como mis palabras salian y como ese gran peso sobre mi salia a flote...ella me miro y me dijo   
--pero como, Ryoga,el es mi prometido,y no podremos cambiar eso....--   
  
la calle poniendole un dedo sobre sus labios y le dije   
  
---por eso fue este reto,el me prometio que si lo derrotaba me podria kedar con tu amor---   
  
solo vi como sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y de repente senti como sus labios hacian contacto con los mios fue uno delos 6 momentos mas felices de mi vida.   
Despues de unas horas Ranma desperto no sabia ke habia pasado ni porke habia pasado,me vio con odio y de su boca salieron unas palabras muy importantes para mi   
  
--lo prometido es deuda Ryoga,Akane queda libre para ti,de mi no volveran a saber nada--   
  
y con cara de decepcion volteo a ver a Akane y se fue...brincando de techo en techo con lagrimasen sus ojos...   
Akane estaba muy preocupada,a pesar de la manera de como el la trataba lo keria.Me volteo a ver y me dijo   
--Ryoga Ranma me preocupa no se ke es lo ke hara tengo miedo--   
  
me abrazo fuertemente y yo hise lo mismo...fuimos lo mas rapido posible ala casa de ella y cuando entramos encontramos a su padre y al padre de Ranma muy sorprendidos,nos veian con cara de impresionados Genma me dijo ke habia sido muy valiente al haber enfrentado a su hijo ya ke el era muy poderoso...y me dio un gran abrazo...de esa misma manera Soun me abrazo y me dijo ke tenia su aprovacion para casarme con su hija...pero en ese momento creo ke no era eso lo mas importante...ni para mi ni para Akane,a ella y a mi lo que nos preocupaba era Ranma no sabiamos donde estaba y con tanto alboroto de la familia no habiamos podido preguntar sobre el...al ver nuestra expresion Genma nos dijo muy seriamente   
  
---se preguntaran donde esta Ranma...el dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de si mismo y que se iria de esta casa para entrenar y poder ser mas poderoso,que no podia ver otra vez a su amada Akane despues de haber sido derrotado de akella manera---   
  
Akane decidio ke debiamos esperarnos durante unos meses antes de kedar en pareja formal,ya ke temia que Ranma llegara a lastimarme y segun ella seria mejor esperar noticias de el.Pasaron asi 1,2,3,7,9, meses y ninguna noticia sobre el...le pedi a Akane que olvidara a Ranma y ke siguieramos con nuestra vida...ella acepto y al cabo de 3 años nos casamos ese fue el 2 momento mas feliz de mi vidaala boda asistieron muchas personas como su familia...varios cerditos ke me habia encontrado en muchos de mis viajes sin rumbo,los hermanos Tatewaki tambien asistieron,Ukio Shampoo y su abuela...Mouse en forma de Pato porke keria ser pareja de Shampoo y ella no kiso y lo termino convirtiendo en pato....fueron todos sus amigos y familiares...los de su escuela y hasta el guia de los estanques de Yusenkio (creo ke asi se escribe...estoy igual de perdido tanto en mi escritura como en mi camino -_-u)todos nos felicitaban y nos daban muchos regalos fuen un momento muy especial...Akane se veia tan bonita con akel vestido blanco con olanes y su corona de flores blancas...lo recuerdo tan bien...como si ella siguiera viva aun...ese dia nos fuimos directo a una playa que en uno de mis viajes habia encontrado...era bonita con arena blaca y aguas cristalinas...fue un milagro ke la haya encontrado creo ke la encontre por ese tan enorme amor ke le tenia y ese gran deseo de ke ella se sintiera bien y feliz...despues de 2años ella me llego con la noticia mas grande que hay podido tener...IBA A SER PADRE!!!fue mi 3 momento mas feliz de mi vida!!lo recuerdo muy bien... Publicado por: FeRsItA-UmI Publicado en: Octubre 6th, 2002, 11:47pm estuvimos durante 8 meses planeando el nombre de la niña,y digo niña porke alos 3 meses nos dijeron que iba a ser una mujercita,pensamos en llamarla como una de sus Tias no sabiamos como...hasta que llegamos ala conclusion de ke se llamaria Nekary algo extraño pero bonito a nuestro criterio claro...cuando llego el momento y por primera vez la tuve entre mis brazos fue mi 4 momento mas feliz...porke ella tenia los ojos azules intensos....su pelo era negro y alborotado era de piel muy blanca y estoy seguro de ke esa mirada ke posee es la misma mirada sincera de su madre,la amaba y estaba seguro de ke seria un cambio total en la vida de Akane y en la mia...que seriamos unos padres magnificos...le hise a Akane y y a Nekary que siempre la cuidaria y que nunca la abandonaria...en ese momento empezaron a llegar todos los familiares Nabiki cargo a Nekary con una ternura ke yo nunca le habia visto...veia a mi hija con unos ojos de amor y ternura y para mi ke Nekary le correspondia muy bien...llego mouse y en vez de cargar a mi hija cargo uno de sus muñecos,el creia ke era mi hija y jugueteaba con el muñeco...no nos kedo de otra mas ke reir todos Shampoo la tomo entre sus brazos y me dijo   
  
--tiene tu misma expresion de valor y lindura--   
  
con ese comentario me sonroje muchisimo y Akane me dio un pekeño codazo...todos reimos sin parar...hasta que una flecha interrumpio las risas...esta flecha atravezo el muñeco que traia Mouse....y me kede muy impresionado,porke me preguntaba ke hubiera sido si Mouse hubiera traido a mi hija....Ukio le hiso una señal a Shampoo de ke se alejara de ahi,por si llegaba a haber otro ataque...Ukio tomo la carta que venia junto con la flecha y la empezo a Leer...con cara de sorpresa me la dio a mi y al leerla me lleva la Gan sorpresa de ke era de Ranma y decia : 

__

Ryoga:   
eh estado durante mucho tiempo entrenado aki en las montañas solo para este dia...este dia en el ke tu y yo podamos volver a encontrarnos,ya es hora de ke me regreses a MIS amigos y AMI mujer..y ahora por lo ke me eh enterado, a MI hija...te espero en 2 semanas enfrente de la torre de Tokio alas 8:00 pm...te doy tiempo para ke te prepares   
atte:Ranma

  
Akane queria ver ke decia...y se la di...la leyo y dijo muy asustada...   
  
---Iras Ryoga?--   
---si,Akane...si eso kiere asi sera---   
---No Ryoga...porfavor piensalo---   
---Crees ke no puedo vencerlo otra vez ?---   
---no no es eso...---   
---entonces ke es!---   
---piensa en tu hija,prometiste cuidarla---   
---y lo hare,despues de la pelea---   
  
asi pasaron las 3 semanas...Mouse me ayudo me enseño varia tecnica...que nunca usaria ya ke se me hacen muy conbarde mandar cuchillos,nunca krei ke Ranma fuera a Pelear de una manera Sucia...que ekivocado estaba...   
Llego al fin el dia del reto...me encontraba yo ahi...Akane y los demas estaban mirando muy detenidamente ...buscaban a Ranma...el no llegaba...pasaron varios minutos cuando llego por sorpresa y me ataco repentinamente...Lo eskive con facilidad y empezo a una gran pelea...ibamos con una fuerza igual...hasta que como en un principio el me empezo a golpear muy fuerte...hasta que oi el grito de Akane y senti la mirada de mi hija...volvi a sentir ese sentimiento ke hacia años atras me habia echo vencer a Ranma...sin pensarlo...una vez mas habia dejado a Ranma Tirado...se acerco a mi Akane y me abrazo y beso...cuando se levanto Ranma y me trato de disparar una flecha...yo no me di cuenta de ese momento pero Akane si...ella trato de cubrirme...que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de akel momento...esa Flecha la atravezo justamente en el corazón, cayo en mis brazos...escuche mi grito como si yo mismo no huebiera estado dentro de mi en ese momento...las lagrimas me caian por las mejillas....cuando oi el grito de Ranma ...estaba histeerico..tanto que agarrop uno de sus cuchillos y se mato...cosas ke no me importo mucho...estaba muy preocupado por Akane...ke seria de mi sin ella...por ke ami me sucedia eso?...sabia que era una pesadilla...una pesadilla de la ke nunca saldria...en unos segundos todos estaban alñrededor de mi...Akane abrio los ojos y me dijo...   
  
--Ryoga prometeme que cuidaras de Nekary....y que le encontraras una madre...una mujer que tu ames...prometemelo--   
--No Akane no me hagas prometer eso...solo te podre amara ti...solo a ti mia mor...ademas tu estaras bien..y --   
en ese momento callo mi boca con un dedo y dijo   
--no seas tontito...se ke no podre tener mas a mi hija conmigo,pero se ke no le debe faltar el amor de una madre...porfavor Ryoga prometelo--   
--Esta bien Akane...te lo prometo--   
En ese momento la bese y dio su ultimo beso...su ultimo respiro de vida ...no podia pasarme eso ami..porke?porke cuando tenia todo ella se me iba?...porke me sucedia eso a mi....el amor de mi vida se estaba muriendo en mis brazos...NO ERA JUSTO   
  
Durante 3 meses cai en una gran depresion...no keria comer ni beber ni vivir....descuide a mi hija...aunke yo no keria..pero me sentia solo sin akella mujer...ke seria de mi? 

Estaba mal muy mal...sabia que mi hija me nesecitaba...pero yo nesecitaba a mi mujer...pero acorde esa promesa ke les hise a Nekary y a mi amada Akane...siempre cuidaria de ella y nunca la abandonaria..tome valor de no se donde y comenze a cuidar a mi hija...ibamos mucho con sus tías ellas la keria mucho y la concentian demasiado y asi fue durante 6 meses.   
Para ese entonces Kasumi Tofu y su hija Mifu ya tenian tiempo juntos...y eran muy felices...Mifu concentia mucho a Nekary...la keria mucho...y kreo ke sigue siendo asi...   
Shampoo y Mouse se acababan de Casar   
Nabiki andaba de novia de Kuno Tatewaki....   
y Ukio seguia sola...igual de Kodachi...que por cierto ahora son muy amigas...   
  
Un dia que fuimos a comer Pizzas chinas con Ukio Nabiki y yo...terminamos en una platica muy importante pa ella...   
  
---Ryoga Kuno me a pedido que me case con el--   
---que bien Nabiki!---   
--no no no me entiendes!!necesito tu aprovacion---   
---la tienes---   
---no Ryoga el kiereno nadamas peirselo a mi padre,si no a ti tambien...considera que con la enfermedad de mi padre tu te has convertido en el hombre de la casa---   
---quieres decir ke me va a pedir tu mano a mi?---   
---si Ryoga---   
  
lo ke ella no recordaba eske ese dia era el dia en ke Akane habia muerto...hacia 3 años...   
  
---Nabiki no estoy muy disponible hoy---   
---pero porke Ryoga...es muy importante---   
---No Nabiki...hoy no e sun dia....muy bueno...   
---Ay Ryoga...lo siento no me acordaba de ke ke hoy...hace tres años...---   
---si no hay problema Nabiki...ke tal si le dices ke valla otro dia?--   
---esta bien Ryoga...pero ya sacate la Muerte de Akane de la mente porfavor...te estas matando tu solito---   
---No puedo--   
---Pues intentalo por ti y por tu hija---   
  
y se fue...se fue a su trabajo...y me dejo ahi...solito y pensando ke hacer de mi vida...cuando estaba tan confundido y solo en esa mesa...llego Ukio y me vio como estaba tan preocupado...   
  
---Ryoga estas bien?---   
---no lo creo Ukio...la extraño mucho---   
---ar Ryoga...tienes ke sacarte esa imagen de ti---   
---no se puede---   
---eske Ryoga esta bien ke la ames y ke siempre la ames...eso es algo imposible de olvidar...pero tu debes seguir tu vida...---   
--- a ke te refieres con eso?---   
---No se, a ke salgas a divertirte...a que cuides a tu hija ke conozcas muchachas...mira ya voy a cerrar en vista del gran exito obtenido este dia e iremos a caminar un rato ok?---   
  
cerro muy rapido y nos fuimos a camira a un parkecito cerca de ahi...platicamos de mi...de ella...y en el momento menos pensado yo ya sabia todo sobre ella...y ella todosobre mi...y sin darnos cuenta ya habia obscurecido y era muy tarde...ella me dijo ke se tenia ke ir...porke al dia siguiente tenai ke abrir temprano...para cerrar temprano y asi poder salir de trabajar mas rapido...le propuse que fueramos a tomar un café al dia siguiente...ella acepoto con una cara de simpatia...la que siempre la caracteriza...y la lleve a su casa...despues me fui a la mia donde encontre a Nabiki con cara de enojo...   
  
---donde andabas!!---   
---ay perdon!estaba con Ukio---   
---ah con ke con ukio ehhh---   
----si con Ukio,porke?---   
---yo a esas salidas le llamo citas---   
---no!solo son para conocernos mas---   
---y para ke son las citas?---   
---mmm...no se ke decirte---   
---son para conocerse mejor!!...y sabes ke?...me algro por ti---   
---porke?---   
---porke estas empezando a salir con chicas otra vez--   
---pero Ukio no...no..----   
---no ke?---   
---no creo sentir algo por ella...--   
  
que absurdas fueron esas palbaras..porke mientras mas saliamos sentia mas atraccion por ella...sentia ke la keria...luego ke me gustaba....hasta llegar a amarla....y ese sentimiento era mutuo...lo se porke ella amaba tanto a mi hija como a mi...lla keria como su hija...y Nekary le decia Mama a ella....no podia dejarla ir...y nos casamos...ese fue mi 5 momento mas feliz...habia encontrado a akella mujer ke amaria y cuidaria de mi hija...se iba a cumplir la promesa ke le habia echo a mi amada Akane....estoy seguro ke no llegare a amarla como a Akane....porke sin duda alguna por Akane senti lo mas fuerte que se puede senntir... 

  
ke bien...todo empezaba a tomar sentido otra vez en mi vida...tenia una madre para mi hija...mis amigos estaban muy felices...y Soun se acababa de recuperar....todo estaba muy bien...no me podia faltar nada..ya era todo perfecto...Akane cuidaba de mi hija...era su angel guardian...y yo la seguia amando...pero como me dijo...encontre a una mujer que pude amar...y la amo mucho...   
la adoro...y mi hija esta creciendo con una madre...y sus primos la kieren mucho...tiene varios amiguitos...y ahora een el kinder se esta haciendo de mas amigos...la tenemos ke llevar a la escuela ya ke si la mandamos solita se pierde...heredo mi sentido de orientacion jeje...y eso ke la escuela esta alado de la casa...pero bueno...todo esta bien...y lo mejor...eske hace una semana llego mi amada Ukio y me dio mi 6 mejor momento de mi vida...SERE OTRA VEZ PAPA!!!!!   
que bien!!estoy muy feliz...y me pregunto ke pasara con mis 2 hijos....creo ke eso es solo cuestion de...

************************************************************************

AUTORA:jejeje es cuestion de mi claro esta!!jajaja...espero les haya gustado la primera parte...se que esta tragico pero ya saben es lo unico ke pudo sacar mi dura cabezota -_-u...

Y ya saben para kejas sujerencia lechugazos jitomatazon y demas o denme un review o escribanme a supergalletita@aol.com

Jejeje espero les haya gustado y les den ganas de leer la sieguiente parte = ).


End file.
